Wait For Me
by Stephanie-chan
Summary: Kurama/OC: ::Finished:: School; the hell that every child is raised in from the age's three to eighteen and beyond. This is the last year of Jr. High and the last year of him!
1. I'll Wait For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor it's characters; some other dude does.

**OCC:** Kana is mine! No touchies! No stealies!

* * *

Wait For Me

School; the hell that every child is raised in from the age's three to eighteen and beyond. This is the last year of Jr. High and the last year of him! Ok, I've been friends with him since grade school. No one knows his true form but me and some friends of his. No one would believe me anyway.

Looking outside the hallway window, I lift my hands and press them against the edge of it to open it. _Damn thing won't budge! Errg!_

Suddenly seeing the hands of a man lap over mine in a swift manner, I quickly look over my shoulder to see- him, Minamino, Shuiichi or in other worlds, Karama, Yoko. The boy I had been talking about earlier, yeah, that is him. The sly, fox of a man, who I dearly dislike; he misleads everyone into thinking he's this innocent smart man who is really a clever and perverted freak.

"It looks like you need some help," he spoke closing his eyes happily and tilting his head to the side with a smile. I straight line my eyes not impressed. Sickening cute I would say. He pushed the window with little force and it opened.

Standing there, I stare at the window with annoyance. Not happy he was here this early in the morning. _Why is he here this early anyway?_ I thought but didn't bother to voice my question.

He moved before me with grace and sat on the window leaning against it so I would be looking at him. I didn't move, just stared at him with the same annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

_That's my girl_ he thought sincerely, smiling softly and looking down. "I'm going to a different place and will be gone for a while." He looked back up knowing what he was going to see. Her expression was going to be very well hidden over a mask of 'I don't care' when really this is putting her mind in a race of questions. He smirked and stood up walking over to her and placing his hand under her chin rubbing her cheek gingerly with his thumb. He knew this would catch her off guard.

I stifled a step back and froze at his touch. "W-what do you mean?" I whispered. Ok I do have my concern for him. He is a demon and I've seen him hurt many times. One time there was a stab wound right through his stomach, though that was a long time ago, it still haunts me to see him hurt like that.

No one was around; not this early, he was glad she had come early, a good time to have her to himself. He takes her into his arms; she was so short and petite with lovely breasts he would love to see someday. She was someone he felt the need to protect, to hold close. He felt her resist, which only made him smirk as he placed her on the windowsill and spread her legs so he was between them. The light blush upon her cheeks just made his inner demon arouse. Her soft chocolate eyes melt with embarrassment as he leans his face closer to hers, making her want to turn her face away. "Kana," he's face leans closer to hers looking at her lips before back into her eyes. "Wait for me." His voice lowered into a vibrant tone no one could ever imagine hearing from him.

I turned my head to face him but only felt his lips against mine; his hands quickly cup my face so I would not pull away. Instantly, I felt a chill up my spine as goose bumps run over my skin, making me shiver to his touch. His kisses were like a spark of electricity with lingering effects.

He pulls away, slowly opening his eyes but still brushing his lips against hers lightly so she would stay in this trance like state. Feeling her breath against his lips, he wanted more and gave out a light quivered breath before giving a lighter kiss to her lips. "I will come back," he spoke under his breath, looking into her velvet brown eyes. He watched her as she slowly regained her mask of composure.

I found myself closer than I would like to be but I couldn't move. Every time he touched me, every time he said my name, I would wait, I would want; I would do anything for him. Why? Because of this destined mate thing, he explained. I didn't believe it at first but once he started getting more and more forwards with me, I began to believe this might be true. I could never go against him no matter how ridiculous it would be. No matter how much I pushed him away I would find myself looking for him, wanting to follow him. I started to feel him nuzzle his nose under my ear making me shiver, my hands still gripping tightly on the windowsill, I close my eyes.

"I want you, when I come back, I will claim you," he spoke slowly against her neck as one of his arms wrap around her lower back and his other hand lies on her thigh. He knew she was holding in a whimper and he wanted to her it one more time before he left. That whimper that would send his inner self on the edge of ecstasy. He glided his hand up her thigh lifting her skirt slightly. He heard her gasp and felt her shiver in his arm. He pulls the collar of her uniform with his teeth so the collarbone was exposed. Placing his lips against her collarbone, he lightly bit into her skin and heard her whimper his name, his real name. That was enough but he wanted one more thing. Sucking on her collarbone, the hand that was on her thigh lifted and wrapped around her lower back to pull her closer to him.

My hands quickly go to his chest and grab a hold of his shirt. This was too much, my body felt hot and my breaths became so shallow it was becoming hard to breathe. Once his lips pulled away, I saw him lick them when his face came into view while pulling me off the windowsill and wrapping his arms tightly around me, holding me. I felt weak, and he knew it. If he were to let go I would surely fall to the floor. He knew exactly how he effected me. I was so short I would only come to the lower part of his chest. He would have to hunch slightly and lower his head completely to just rest his lips on the top of my head. I saw his red hair curtain over to the side blocking my view of the hallway as I tried to catch my breath. I felt him chuckle making me want to hurt him. I look up to see him looking down at me with that smile and happily closed eyes.

"I can only make you feel this way, and you can only make me feel this way, this is the way of destined mates, you cannot delay it any longer."

"Shut up, I hate you right now," I spoke bluntly, I felt like crying I was so frustrated. I press my forehead against his chest. "I hate the feeling of having no control over my body." I mumbled into his chest. I started to feel his hand rub my back softly before stopping in the middle of my lower back. He knew it would calm me and break my depression, it always had, holding me, keeping me close, I would never admit it, but I felt safe with him and wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than his arms.

He began to sense some more students filing into the school. He didn't care if he kept holding her but for her safety, he would have to treat her like she didn't exist, he didn't want her to have to fight off every girl that would pull her outside and tell her to back off from him. He learned that through rumors and watching. He wondered why girls had to be so vicious towards each other when it came to love interests. Sighing, he slowly loosened his grip on her to see if she could stand.

Once feeling him loosen his grip on me I never looked up at him, dropping my arms at my sides. My bangs shadowing over my eyes, I shoved him away and run down the hallway.

He watched her run away; he felt a little hurt but also understood why she would be so upset. He has never gone that far with her to where she felt completely venerable and unable to control herself. She was such a tough girl, always hiding under her skillfully crafted mask of emotion no one could break but him. Sighing, he leans back against a wall putting one hand in his pocket as the other combed through his hair while he was looking up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day.

My eyes widden. "I-I can't believe it!" Looking into a mirror of the school bathroom when I pulled the collar of my uniform down I saw a light bruising on my collarbone. _He- he gave me a freaken hickey! THAT JERK!_

A pair of girls opened the bathroom door making me quickly cover up. I stalk past them while tightening my sweater around my waist as I headed out of the restroom. Students were now filling the hallways like usual. How annoying this was to have an unusual bruise on my collar bone. If P.E. Comes around I'm screwed if I change. Girls will notice and ask questions and even rumors might start. Tears start to water in my eyes as I stalk down the hallway with my fists tightly clinched. Frustration was getting the best of me. I sniffle and whip my forearm across my eyes to dry them before entering my classroom. I stop in my tracks when I see Shuiichi by the window by my desk in the back talking to some other girls.

Shuiichi looked up from one of the girl seeing someone enter the classroom and saw it was Kanna. She had stopped in her tracks once she caught eyes with him. Seeing her quickly look away to the teacher who was getting ready for the first lesson she walked over to him and started talking to him. He studied her seeing she was still clearly upset.

"Minamino-san," he heard one of the girls call his name. Looking back down she gave him puppy eyes with her hands clasped together under her chin. "Can you please help me with homework after school?"

He blinked once before he smiled closing his eyes. "Gomenasai Hurai-san, but I have somewhere to go after school," he spoke before hearing the whole group of girls giving a disappointed sigh.

"Can I have my seat or do I have to fight to get it back?" he heard a blunt voice in the crowd. The girls look over their shoulders to see Kanna, the strait cut wavy dark brown hair that only came to the middle of her ears. Though she is shorter than the other girls in the classroom she is known as the meanest anti-social girl, his girl. Some of the girls whine and look back at him ignoring her. Some others back away and head out of the classroom if they were not apart of the class.

_Oh kami! How annoying! _ I thought, "Hey, Minamino, why don't you go to your seat so these idiots can follow you."

_Is she trying to get in a fight today? _He thought seeing one of the taller girls turn to her and glare.

"You know what? If he wants to stay here he can. You got that pip-squeak?"

He watched as Kanna tightened her fists and looked up at her with a deadly look he could only recognize. Kanna's face was cold and hateful but it wasn't to the girl, it was to him. He looked down smirking before pushing himself off the wall and walked away.

My glare broke from the girl when I saw movement behind her. It was Shuiichi walking away. The girl turned and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Kudasai! Don't be bothered by her Shuiichi-sama! She's just a nobody!"

He stopped and looked down at the girl who was clinging to him. His eyes shift up to Kanna who's face was turned looking down at her desk that her hand laid on. Her short dark wavy hair covered her eyes. Darting his eyes back to the girl that held his arm he smiled. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name?"

The girl quickly lets go putting her hands behind her back. "Gomenasai! It slipped!"

He smiled and headed to his desk in front of the class while watching Kanna out from the corners of his eyes. She still stood there, she looked wounded. Slowly looking away he sat in his desk as the girls followed.

I slowly look back over my shoulder as I place my hand to my collarbone under my shirt. He looked hurt. Her eyes sadden and look away pulling her chair out and sitting in it just as the bell started charming. Signaling for the classes to start.

Throughout the period I just looked out the window. Not paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying. I already knew what he was saying since I read the whole damn book in one night. I then noticed the clouds were getting darker by the minute. I shivered and folded my arms on my desk putting my chin on them so I could focus more on the teacher instead of the increasingly bad weather outside.

Kurama could hear the distant thunder outside. He knew human ears could never hear this until it was close enough. He looked over his shoulder slightly, just enough to see Kanna, she looked like she was focusing on the teacher more than she should be or at lest usually does. In first grade, when he first started to notice little Kanna, he remembered the first time he saw her weakness.

_The school was over but the thunderstorm wasn't quit yet. He came back to the classroom to pick up his lunch box that he had forgotten. Lightening had hit the school so the lights when out making the big sound of thunder and during that sound he thought he heard a light scream. Slowly walking around the desks, wondering if it was just his imagination for a moment before suddenly spotted someone curled up under a desk. Walking over to the desk, he laid his hand on it and squatted down, tilting his head so he could see under it. There was a little girl crying and shivering under the desk. "Why are you hiding?"_

_She never looks up from hiding her face against her knees. She was hugging her legs tightly with no intention of letting go. There was a long silence before another big clap of thunder echoed through the classroom. She slapped her hands over her ears and started rocking._

"_Make the monsters go away!" she shouted. He watched as streams of tears ran down her cheeks from her tightly closed eyes. Staring for a while he crawled under the desk and sat around her with her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her, pushing her head to his chest._

_He remembered when his mother would do this when he was scared. Telling him to listen to her heart and focus on the beat of it. "Listen to my heart and focus on it, I'll protect you from the monsters," he spoke and before long her shivering had stopped. It worked, she was focusing on his heart beat instead of the storm._

_Once the lights when back on and the storm was gone he saw her face for the first time as she looked up at him. Something stirred inside of him, something telling him that she was the one to stay, to keep by him. Her smell, so sweet, so intoxicating, it was hard not to snuggle against her and hold her there forever._

Though he thought once he turned ten he would leave everything behind because his strength would be back by then, he never had because his human mother had taught him so many things and since that day, he had always stayed by Kanna's side.

Once class was over and it was lunch time Kanna was long gone from the class. Kurama sighed and quickly got out of the class himself. He knew where she would be. As he walked down the hall he ignored anyone who said hi or wanted to talk to him. He just said he had somewhere important to go to and would catch up with them later. Standing in front of some sliding doors he opened them; it was the infirmary. Slowly walking in he saw none of the beds were occupied. Walking in more he saw something move out from the corner of his eyes. Turning his body more, he saw Kanna in the dark corner of the room by a bed. He gave a small smile of relief and was glad his hunch was right. Walking over to her. She was hugging her legs tightly with her face buried against her knees. He gave a sincere smile and knelt down placing his hand on her head. He felt her shaking. "I told you," he slowly slipped behind her so she was between his legs and wrapped his arms around her holding her closely. "I will protect you." he spoke pressing his lips against her hair taking in her smell.

Once I felt his familiar embrace I didn't hesitate to press my head against his chest with my fingered curled into his shirt. Closing my eyes with my brows furrowed I tried my hardest to focus on his heart beat. It was strong but calm. His heat beat relaxed me and I could feel my body's shaking slowly stop to just shivers.

His eyes softened looking down at her. She looked so calm now, he smiled softly and kissed her head as the back of his hand brushed her cheek gingerly. He noticed she didn't even flinched at the flash of lightning that brightened the room. He smirked thinking this was to easy and shook his head getting his thoughts of her body out of his mind or at lest tried, feeling her nails dig into his shirt and lightly against his skin wasn't making things easy for him and her smell, it was stronger, it was that time of month, those couple days before she would bleed was when her intoxicating smell would be at it's peak just asking him to take her. _Oh kami! I want her, my chest is aching for her! I can't, not here, not now, she's depending on me to keep her safe, she trusts me._ He thought.

I felt warm and comfortable in his arms. It was nice, but his heart started to speed it's pace which in turn I knew why. He was turning to his instincts, but I trusted him, he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. Slowly opening my eyes a flash of lighting brightened the room. My body freezes and I bury my face against his chest. "I trust you Youko-sama," she murmured into his chest.

Kurama looked down at her with wide eyes. She knew, she knew just by his heart beat, she knew he was struggling. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes holding her closer and pressing the side of his head against hers.

"I-if this is to hard for you I can handle it," I spoke trying to hide the trimmer in my voice. I didn't want him to go but if he was suffering because of me, I had no choice.

"No."

My eyes widen from his blunt answer before they lower and soften.

"I promise, to never hurt you," he turned his lips to her hair. "Wait for me Kanna." He raises his head looking down at her.

I look up at him, into his deep emerald eyes. His face lowers closer to mine and I close my eyes feeling his warm soft lips against mine.

"I'll wait for you."


	2. Waiting Is Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho nor it's characters; some other dude does.

**OCC:** Kanna is mine! No touchies! No stealies!

* * *

Wait For Me

Three years he said, three years and he would come back, back to me. I didn't believe him as I watched his back become smaller and smaller as he walked further away, disappearing from view. I stood there long after he'd gone. My body felt a sudden chill and I hold my arms feeling the wind take my hair and whipping it into my face. I don't remember since the last time I've felt loneliness. Shuuichi had always been by my side since we were children.

As the months pass I really realize how cold it is without him. It can be the hottest of summers but I'd still feel that cold loneliness. I lay my head down on my desk looking out the window as the white thin curtain slowly lifts from the breeze. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in. _Shuuichi, how's it been? I've entered the high school of my first choice. It's interesting, I guess you could say, but without you, homework is starting to suck ah haha I'm such a procrastinator._ I lift my head up hearing the bell ring, taking my bag I began to walk out of the class. _I've had one guy hit on me! Would you believe it? I've would've loved to see what you would look like seeing how sweet talky this guy was... Now that I think about it, I've notice that men look at me more now that you're gone. Was this your doing? Ha! Yeah right you are a girly man no guy would want to touch your girly face they'd feel bad! Ha! _I shut my shoe locker and slip my street shoes on before heading out of the doors of the high school. Turning around the corner I head over to the bus. Once the bus arrives I get on standing in the aisle holding onto the pole. I look down at my shoes I feel funny looking at others in the face especially men. I wonder if this is his fault? The bus arrived at my stop and I step off heading down the sidewalk. I've done this so many times it's become bothersome nothing seems to be the same anymore, so boring. Looking up I see the dark clouds overhead. Just like the day he left.

A year has passed since he has left. I sit on my bed reading my homework only to look elsewhere as my mind wonders. _Shuuichi, it seems you were right you're not coming back._ I get up and walk to my window parting the light blue curtain and looking outside. The snow was at lest a foot deep by now. _I wonder if it snows where you are? I feel numb and it's not because of the cold outside. I'm really starting to think I should move on. You've probably already have. I would too if I was dating my ugly self._ I let go of the curtain and it waves back to it's spot. My lashes lower as my eyes grow dull. _I should really get my homework done._

It's summer now, I've had a break from school and it's very nice but my mind still wonders that that boy and his red hair. Suddenly I slap my hands to the side of my head ruffling my hair. "Aaaarrrgh! I hate you!" I screamed and feel over from my squatting position on the couch.

It's fall again, the second fall without you and you're stupid smile. "Humph" I put my chin in my hand with the elbow on my desk looking outside. _The fall colors really remind me of you Shuuichi, that really bugs me..._ After school I went to the temple with the stone foxes. I always find myself here for some reason. I lightly glide my fingers down the nose of one of the stone foxes. My eyes seem to soften as I smile. _That would be funny if I saw your true form to be a fox like this. _ I put my arms behind my back and began to walk up the temple stairs. _I remember you taking my here saying that this temple will protect me when my heart feels as though it will fall apart. I still don't believe you... maybe a little. _ I stand in front of the temple and ring the bell clapping my hands twice, keeping them together and bowing my head for a prayer. _I pray for Youko-sama's safe return._ I thought before lifting my head and opening my eyes only to feel the fall wind whip around me. So cold I shouldn't have worn shorts and just a big jacket and a scarf with boots. Stupid of me. I smirk. He would have said so too.

It's the third year and I see no sign of you. I look up to the sky laying my back against the roof of the school. _I've finally letten you go bub, no longer do I feel lonely anymore... I knew you weren't coming back ha! Like people say never trust a Kitsune._ I roll over to my side laying my hands together and putting them under my cheek. "No more, I'm not waiting for you no more." I murmured. I'm graduating in one week and soon I'll be a woman free and on her own without a man weighing her down. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. The sun felt so nice.

_Hm... my hand feels heavy... my lips feel warm too... Oh shoot I wasn't suppose to fall asleep on the roof! _ I snap open my eyes to see no sun. No, I saw something worse. Feeling my lips being released as he lifts his head. I try to lift my hands up but only feel his in mine. His hair hung around his face gracing the roof by her head. I stare at him, I couldn't stop staring. Suddenly my body jolts and I snap my eyes open again seeing the fence in front of my face. I quickly bolt up sitting looking around. Feeling my hair brush against my shoulder blades as I quickly look. I feel such a sharp pain in my chest I grabbed onto it. _No, it still hurts._ I push myself to my feet and clinch my teeth with my fists at my sides. "I hate you!" I screamed and kicked the fence which only tripped myself unbalanced, making me fall on my ass. I curl my legs beside me sitting between them as I place my hands in front of me looking down at the cement. Suddenly dark spots showed up, I blink and slowly lift my fingers to my eye then look down at my fingers. I'm crying? Why would I cry? It's not like he died. Tears are only for the dead and dying.

The rest of the day felt so dry to me, my eyes felt itchy and red and I bet I looked like crap. I even missed my bus stop I was so out of it. Walking back home took very long and as always I'm greeted by nothing. "Tadaima." _I'm home_ I murmured as I step in opening the door. But I always have hope he might greet me, he has done it a few times though it's rare and when he does there's a meal on the table. Those days make me very happy but Father always worked late and I knew better. His work ended at five so he was either out drinking with friends or getting laid. Shutting the door behind me and drop my back by the shoes not caring if it trips him in the middle of the night. I didn't feel like doing homework I know I'm not going to go to the college of my first choice so why try. I enter the kitchen and turn the light on. It was so quiet in the house. Just like my heart, empty. I shut the light off and head to the stairs walking up them with heavy feet. Once I reached the top I pulled my shirt out from being tucked into my skirt and begin to unbutton it. Once I was at my door and sliding it open my white button up school uniform shirt was completely undone as well as the bow tie and I was beginning to slip off the dark blue suit like jacket and placing it onto my chair. "A bath sounds nice." I murmured as my skirt falls to my black socked feet. Falling onto the bed sitting on it as I slip off my socks off.

After the bath I felt much better like everything was washed away. Well almost everything. I walk into my room with the white towel on my shoulder rubbing it against my cheek. I spot myself in my mirror and stop. I'm in my red basket ball shorts and a white tank top. I see that I'm cold because of the bumps under the thin shirt showed to be quite perky. I grab the end of the towel and whip it off my shoulders and onto the floor walking closer into the mirror. My hair was still wet and in thin clumps. "I need to cut my hair." I spoke to the mirror as I pinched a lock between my fingers before letting it go and walking to the wall switch and flipping it off. My room went completely dark except for the curtains that flowed in the breeze that came in through the open window the full moon shined in. Again my heart beat felt empty. It didn't hurt but it felt more numb than anything. I plop onto my bed sitting on one leg as the other hung off. I relaxed my body as my back hunched and my shoulders fell and my head hung. I hate being by myself. I start to think, and when I think it's a lot about nothing and a lot about him and then a begin to really feel my emotions. "I give up," I heard my voice trimmer and the hotness of the tears began to fill my eyes. My skin felt so cold and tears so hot against my cheeks.

"Eh?" was all that came through my lips as I feel arms around me and a chest against my back. The tears sprinkle from my eyes, my wet hair whips forward as I was brought back against a big hard chest. This is another dream isn't it? My hair settles onto the arms of the one who is hugging me. My vision is blurry but I could see white sleeves in the dimness of the dark. Tears wouldn't stop, I didn't even try to stop them. Feeling fingers gracing my chin lifting my head up to the side. I blink seeing what I thought would be a stranger, maybe even a robber ready to rape me, I didn't care but it was someone I would least expect. His big eyes, so green and kind they were. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. My body open to him, limp in his arms. I felt so helpless as his lips press against mine. Oh god how I missed this. He opened his mouth against mine as he made the kiss deeper. My breath became quick as I regained my bodies control. He slowly parted his lips from mine but did not stray far from them. His hot breath sent chills down my spine as I lift my lashes open, seeing his lowered eyes looking into mine. "Kanna." he lowered his head nuzzling against my neck hugging me tighter to him. "I need you, Kanna... Kanna." I turn more to him clinching my fingers against his chest feeling his nose turn to my cheek kissing my tears away as they traveled down my cheeks. "Kanna."

"Kurama." I whispered back, was I this weak against him, why? I wanted to beat him up but now all that enters my mind is... "Kurama," I whimpered feeling his hot hand slip under my shirt and spread his fingers against the cold skin of my back. He spoke into my neck as he took a deep breath. "My past life also had you." he murmured and opened his eyes lifting his head to look at my face bringing his hands to my cheeks cupping them. "This time I'm not letting you go." he looked so hard into my eyes. Serious. "I don't care how much you hate me now, I will never leave you again." he spoke as his lips drew dangerously close to mine and before I knew it he devoured my lips in one hot breath. I let out a sound I've never heard from my throat before. He finally let go of my lips and began to lick down my neck. My arms quickly wrap around him and my fingers dig into the back of his shirt. His arm wrapped against my back bringing me to him as his other hand quickly ran over my chest on top of my shirt.

He felt the hardness of my nipples and dipped his head wrapping his lips around one soaking the shirt with his saliva at the nipple. So sensitive, I felt on fire yet I was melting in his arms. He pushed me slowly down against the bed taking my lips again opening his mouth with mine. His tongue was soft against mine, gentle, passionate yet he's whole being felt so greedy to me, not able to stop touching, kissing, and in his case biting. I too felt greedy, his chest I couldn't stop touching his shoulders tense with muscle. So greedy I started to unbutton his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin against the palms of my hands. Kurama clinched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he kept himself under control as much as possible. Was it this hard for him? I looked at him, turned my face to his. "Kurama?" I whispered and his expression slowly let go, relaxing. Opening his eyes he let out a breath through his lips. "I'm okay." he whispered and pushed himself up hovering over me. His hair curtaining over his shoulders. I could see his bare chest as the shirt hung open. "Let me hold you." he spoke. I blinked and reach my hands cupping them behind his neck to show him that was okay. "Spread you legs I want to lay between them." he murmured. I could feel my face heat up. Well I still had my shorts on so it was safe. I slowly bend my legs spreading them and he slipped his waist right between and laid his head under my chin while wrapping his arms under my back. I wrapped my arms lightly around his head petting his hair. He was calming himself down. Not only was he human but had the soul of a demon. Not reincarnation wise either, like me apparently.

My lashes lower as a small smile graced my lips. I nuzzle him a little beside his head with my chin, he was listening to my heart and he would find it to be racing, not exactly the calm beating to make you feel relaxed. "I'm still confused." I spoke thinking about what he was. "You're human right?" I asked and I felt him laugh. I knew it was out of the blue and that would take his mind of things a bit. "You never told me what you really are." I knew he was a Human and that he had something along the lines of demon but he never explained and always got complicated with me. "I'm a human but a demon as well." he spoke knowing that would get her upset. He's said that a million times. "Half demon?" I spoke and I felt him slightly shake his head no once. "I am Kurama, Youko but have been given the human body and name, Minamino, Shuuichi." well that explained a bit better. Now I had a better understanding so he's human with his demon powers at a smaller level apparently as well as instincts... that's how he was able to find me I guessed. What I didn't know was that he was no ordinary demon and he had no small powers either.

"What was I like in my past life?" I asked quietly. There was a moment silence before she felt him take a deep breath. "Like you are now." he spoke. "Well that doesn't tell me much, so I was a bitch in the past too?" I felt him chuckle and that made me smile. "No, you're just very opinionated."

"Che" was all that came through my lips as I roll my eyes. I thought the conversation was long over but soon he began to speak again. "You were unlike the other females and that's what drew me to the you of the past."

"Let me guess, all the other females wanted you and I wanted _nothing _to do with you." I heard him laugh this time and he lifted his head to look at me. I was serious. "You could say that. I wasn't use to someone like you. Curiosity took the best of me. The longer I hung out with you, the more I felt compelled to have you as mine." He saw her cheeks go red and she looked away. "S-so why I'm I reincarnated then?" I look back at him. "Did I die in some great battle?" I watched his lashes lower as he turned his other cheek against my collar bones to look at the wall. It would seem he didn't want to talk about it. I wondered what really happened to me in the past life. It's my past life, I should know about what went on but the look he gave me told me other wise so I didn't push any further. I begin to pet his hair again and even his cheek with the back of my fingers. Somehow this felt very familiar to me and we've never done this before. I watched him close his eyes. "I want you," he spoke and my hand stopped. He lifted his head looking at me. Soon he lifted his body up so his face came closer to mine; looking down at me. "I want to make you mine." he spoke slowly. I was really hoping he had gotten so comfortable and fall asleep he'd forget about what would have happened if he didn't stop. For some reason I felt so little under him, he was so dominant it made me feel as if I was shrinking.

Soon I just blurted out what was on my mind. "I'm scared!" I watched him blink a couple times before he chuckled and dropped his forehead against mine. "I'm serious you know... you can be scary, I don't care how cute others think you are... you sir, are scary." Then I felt something hard against my... was he what I think he was. Oh god, that felt a bit on the large side. He slipped his head away and nuzzled under my jaw making my head tilt back. "Kurama-" My voice sounded little. "I wont allow you to be scared, not with me." he spoke lifting his head to watch me tilt my head down, looking at him. His face drew closer which in turn his lips were gracing mine. "Not with me."

"Ah! Mm." I arched my back, as he suckled on me, I was wrapped in his arms and I was wrapped around him. He brought his head back up as the palms of my hands run slowly down his bare back before traveling down his shoulder and to his chest. He slipped one arm out from under me and helped himself into position. I felt the tip and my heart raced, my breath paused. Once he was ready his other hand gripped against mine pressing it against the bed and tilted his head up to look at me expression. My other hand reached out to the sheets below me gripping onto them. I was scared there was still those nerves in the pit of my stomach. He leaned forward and I felt it begin to slowly enter. My breath quickened as I started to feel this overwhelming burning. He kissed my cheek then pressed the side of his head against mine. "Relax." he whispered and I closed my eyes tightly. "Ah!" I clinched my teeth barring them as my eyes began to water. He takes his hand away from there and grabs my other hand holding it beside my shoulder against the bed like my other hand and lifted his head up. I opened my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing. His head was slightly down he seemed to be concentrating when suddenly I felt a pop and he slowly slid in more and easier. My lips parted and I let out another grunt clinching my teeth, tilting my head back. I heard him let out a breath and he tilted his head up to see my eyes closed tightly. He leaned more and he was fully in. I tilted my head forward again letting out some breaths through my lips. I calmed but it still felt uncomfortable having something in me like this. He waited, his expression was still of lust but soft. His hair hung over his shoulders as he stared into my eyes. He curled his legs and I could feel his knees under the back of my thighs. I winced from his movement and it was just a little bit of movement too.

Kurama still had his fingers intertwined with mine against the bed by my shoulders. My hair was spread long the pillow. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed my lips with just a peck. "I'm going to move." he spoke smoothly and I nod my head and turned it away. I felt the movement inside me first before his hips rubbing the inside of my thighs. It burned, and I voiced it with my whimpering that wouldn't stop no matter how I clamped my teeth or lips. It hurt and my eyes watered again. "Eh a-ah," my voice shakes and he looked up at me. "Kanna." he murmured his brows furrowed and leaned forward letting go of my hands and placing his elbow on the bed slipping his forearms under my shoulders and hugging me. I wrap my arms around his neck. He straitened out his legs and moved his hips again. "Spread a bit more." he whispered and I did.

His movements were small at first, his eyes studied my expressions his lips always close to my cheek. I darted my eyes to his seeing he was really focused but also, he held a softness I couldn't describe. Watching as his long lashes lower before his head as he nuzzled my neck again and biting onto it, licking it. I could feel I was becoming more slick down there and as it did he picked up the pace. His grip around me tightened and he pressed his forehead against mine. He panted his breaths with every movement he pumped. He brought his legs back up bending at the knees under the back of my thighs again and went a bit faster. He brought his hands to the bed slipping them from under me and up by my shoulders. He hovered over me and his hair swayed softly with his movement. He had his mouth slightly open as his brows creased down against his forehead. His breath was shaky as he grunted a little, then he clinched his teeth and quickly leaned forward wrapping one arm under my neck and hooking his other arm under my leg bringing it up as he pressed his forehead against the curve of my neck and shoulder. I felt his breath quick and hot against my skin. He started to become faster with his movements, so much so I wrapped my arms around his back under his arms, digging my nails into his back. I closed my eyes tightly and tucked my chin, lifting my head, clinching my teeth before dropping my head back down against the pillow and opening my eyes, gasping breaths of air, whimpering.

"Kanna... Kanna," I heard his shaking voice against my neck. I felt him become harder inside me as he picked up in speed. "Ah!" he shuttered pressing hard against me with a whispered grunt, his breath became heavy against my shoulder as his body slowly relaxed. Kurama, kisses my shoulder and lifted his head, letting go of my leg and wrapping that arm under my neck as well. My leg slowly went down as I felt his body press heavily against mine. We both were breathing hard, looking deep into each other eyes. His expression soft, and gentle. He closed his eyes kissing my forehead then kissed my lips before nuzzling the side of my head with his. "I love you." he murmured hugging me tightly. My lashes lowered and I turned my nose against his cheek whispering those three sweet words he's been wanting to hear for a long time.

* * *

The end


End file.
